A ROSE FOR YOU
by serena14
Summary: Read and find out
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters; and I am new to this whole fan fic. Thing so if I did something wrong please e-mail me and help me out k, thank. Hope you enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
A ROSE FOR YOU  
  
  
Like usual, Serena was always late for class. She tried to sneak in the room with the teacher noticing. But when the door was close after Serena got in the room; all of a sudden it seem like something was standing right behind her. She turn around and all of a sudden the teacher, Miss Anderson was standing right there with a detention slip in her hand with Serena name on the blank.  
  
Miss Anderson: "Serena! This is the third time you are late for class again this week! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Serena: "I didn't mean to, my alarm clock broke and my mom forgot to wake me up." (Serena's mom actually didn't forget to wake her up but Serena was too lazy to get up, as usual)  
  
Miss Anderson: "That enough, now go to your desk and take out your textbook, and don't tell me that you forgot it!"  
  
Serena: " No I have it with me." She said in an irritated voice.  
  
Serena grad the detention slip out of Miss Anderson hand and walk to her desk, on the way:  
  
Molly: Hey! Serena want to hang out at the mall after school?  
  
Serena: Sorry I can't I have to serve Miss Anderson stupid detention, maybe next time.  
  
Molly: Kay maybe tomorrow.  
  
Serena slide on to her chair when she saw there was a note on her desk that said: "SERENA" with heart around it. Suddenly her heart began to pound real fast. She thought that it was from Darien. Since they have been a couple for a while now. So she was eager to open it. Inside was a pink sheet of paper with rose drawing around it; and the paper smell like rose too. This is what it said " Dear Serena, I think that I have a curse on you, you look so beautiful and it hard to believe that you are not going out with anybody. I also hopped that you would have a place in your heart for me. I know this is a lot to ask of you but I can't take you out of my mind; it seem like "love" but I think that love is a strong word for you to handle when you don't even know who wrote this. But you look so beautiful with your golden round eyes: and I would try anything to get you to notice me."  
Sincerity,  
Your admire  
After she read the note she was feeling kind of nervouse and wierd inside because this was not from Darien but from an unknown person; and it could be anyone; and what would Darien think, maybe he wouldn't be mad because it was not her that had a cursh on anyone or anything like that. She felt a little bit better after that thought.  
  
It was after detention that the whole matter was bought up again. She was walking down the street when Amy called out Serena name.  
  
Amy: Serena, Serena wait up  
  
Serena: Oh, hi Amy  
  
Amy: What did you have in mind? I was yelling out your name like a hundred time but it seem like you are not even here on this planet.  
  
Serena: Oh nothing really   
  
Amy: Are you sure? If it anything I can help you with just tell me ok, just try not to bottled up everything, it not good for your health you know.  
  
While they were talking, they did not realize that someone was behind them. Until a hand caught on Serena's shoulder. She turn around like a flash lightning. The next thing she know was that it was Darien; and while she was turning around so fast she didn't notice that something had fallen from her notebook folder. But Darien had bend down and pick it up.  
  
Darien: Serena, what's this?  
  
Serena: Oh, nothing just a note that I had found on the desk this morning in class.  
  
Darien: What with the heart around your name?  
  
  
This is Part 1, if you like this story or have any comment e-mail me, I'll try my best to answer your question. Part 2 will be out soon.^_^  
  
Serena_14   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of it characters. I hope you enjoyed part one because here comes part 2.  
  
  
A ROSE FOR YOU (part 2)  
  
Serena didn't answer; she was too confused of what is happening now to answer. And if she is going to answer what could she say? She couldn't say that it had nothing to do with her because the whole thing is about her. If not it then what?  
  
Darien: Serena, Serena did you heard what I ask you? Serena!  
Serena: I don't know, it was on my desk when I got to class.  
  
She grabs it out of his hand then changes the subject.  
  
Serena: So Amy, what were we talking about again?  
  
Amy: I was asking if you feel all right cause you look disturbed and all.  
  
Serena: oh no, I feel great! Trying to squeeze a smile.  
  
They chitchat for a while until Amy called out that it was time for her computer lesson. Then she waves good-bye to Serena and Darien and ran off. They were silent for while when Darien asks Serena if she would like to see a movie tomorrow night. She agreed and they kept on walking until they reached her house. She gave him a good-bye kiss on the cheek and dash off to the front door. She went directly to her room without bothering anyone. She doesn't feel like messing with Sammy and was really tired after an hour of detention. She opens the door to her room, then pop right on to her bed. It feel great, she skip dinner and went right to bed. It was not like her to skip dinner; but she felt worn out.  
All of a sudden, in the middle of the night she wakes up, and didn't feel like going back to sleep. So she just lay down again, but this time her eyes were open. It was dark but she could see Luna at the end of her bed snoozing. She looked out the window the moon was beautiful tonight; and she could see Darien in the tuxedo mask suit holding a rose next to his heart standing by the moon looking down at her. She turn around to look at the alarm clock, it was 3:30 in the morning. Then she turns back to the moon, but this time her illusion of Darien was gone. So she lay down on her bed once again.  
  
7:00A.M.  
  
Sammy: What all the noise so early in the morning? Mom is it you?  
  
Mrs. Tshkino: No Sammy, I am right here. (Yawning)  
Sammy turn around, his mother was coming down the stair. She was still in her blue rope wrapping around her. Her hair was down and looks kind of fluffy.  
  
Sammy: If you're still here then who's in the kitchen?  
Sammy and his mother walk into the kitchen there stood Serena making breakfast. She was in the sunflower apron with a spatula in one hand and a bowl in another. There were pancakes on the plates; and the syrup was next to it.  
  
Serena: Good-morning everyone how did you slept?  
  
Mrs. Tshkino: Good-morning honey, why are you up so early than normal. (Yawning)  
  
Serena: I can't sleep last night-  
  
Sammy: So you decided to wake everyone up with your cooking and (yawning) make everyone suffer?  
  
Mrs. Tshkino: Sammy! Are you feeling all right now honey? (Looking at Serena)  
  
Sammy: What.... what did I do?  
  
Mrs. Tshkino made face at Sammy for being so unconcern.  
  
Serena: I'm fine, really. Oh well, it times for school (looking at the clock in the hallway) good-bye mom (ran over to kiss her mom on the cheek).  
  
Mrs. Tshkino Bye honey, have a great day at school!  
  
Serena: I will, bye!  
  
Serena open the door and walk out, shutting it on her way through. She skips down the stair on the porch and on to the street. She didn't have to hurry to school because she was kind of early. When she open the door to her classroom, no one was inside; but then she notice a red rose on her desk with a note. She walks over to her desk, the rose look really fresh and smells great. These were the word written n the note:  
  
"A rose isn't a rose without the love given from your heart  
My life will not be complete without your lovely face  
So without your love my rose and I may as well fall apart"  
Your,  
Secret admire  
  
Serena was touch by the poem, she hopped that this was not real; it would be better if it was a joke because her only heart was given to Darien and Darien only. She doesn't know how she could without him. Ring, the bell had interrupted her through, and it started to blur away. Other students begin to walk in to the class room, Molly was beyond one of them.  
**I hope you enjoy part one and two so far. E-mail me and give me your idea of the story** pbd4226@hotmail.com : part 3 will be coming out soon ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
